fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Abyss
Teresa Abyss 'is an S-Class mage from the guild 'Tourmaline Fairy' and a member of the Gems of Preziosa. Appearence Teresa has a lithe, slim body. Her long hair is a brilliant shade of blue with a little violet. It is tied in two low ponytails with bangs framing her face. She has blue eyes. She wears a gold hairband on her head. The large gem on her hairband is a paraiba tourmaline, making people think that it is the reason why she was nicknamed as Paraiba Tourmaline Teresa. She wears a frilled white collar and a frilled top. On the chest part of her top is a violet ribbon with frills. On the middle of the ribbon is another paraiba tourmaline with surrounding frills. The lower part of her dress-like top is a transparent blue skirt. It has dark blue diamonds as decoration along with several paraiba tourmaline. She wears very short shorts. She wears knee high boots. The boots are white and has white frilled ribbons. At the bottom part of her boots are light blue and blue diamonds. After the 7-year timeskip, her outfit changes. She still has her parabia tourmaline headband. She wears a collared dress with a blue-with-green short scarf with a tourmaline. The shoulder part is colored light blue, blue and dark blue. The chest part is white with dark blue trimming. It also has 5 purple buttons, maybe amethyst ones but it was not confirmed. The back part is white with the part below is colored in a pattern (dark blue, blue, dark blue, blue, dark blue, blue, dark blue). Her skirt is blue with a mixture of green. She wears white gloves with dark blue trimming and with three parallel cyan lines. On her right hand just above her right glove is a silver armband. Her former knee high boots is replaced with above knee high white boots with dark blue trimming, four cyan lines near the trimming, a cyan line in the foot part, cyan heels and a long cyan line at the back. History Early Life Teresa and Clare were born to Hysteria and Isley Abyss. They were raised in a perfectly peaceful life, until, disaster struck. A group of Dark Mages massacred the whole town where Teresa and Clare lived. They were sent to Tourmaline Fairy, the guild where their mother and father were members, the guildmisstress happily accepted them. Their parents' last wish is to give Teresa and Clare a happy life, even though they were orphaned. The twins carry the sorrow of losing their parents at a young age up until now. Personality Teresa is a kind, innocent and sweet girl. She is the complete opposite of Clare. Clare is hyper-active while Teresa is shy. But behind Teresa's shy and innocent angelic-like personality lies a fierce warrior who kills anyone who hurts her guildmates and twin. Magic and Abilities '''Gemstone Magic '(ほうせき魔法''Houseki Mahō''): '''Tourmaline (トルマリン Torumarin) is Teresa's magic. She can create and control tourmalines in different shapes and sizes. She can use them as offensive attacks and defensive shields. So far only 3 spells were casted by Teresa. Spells: *'Tourmaline Coffin'(トルマリンかんおけ''Torumarin ''Hyōkan) Traps her opponent in a tourmaline coffin where no air can enter, killing them. *'Tourmaline Shield '''She shields herself and other people. (Unnamed) *'Tourmaline Transporter '''She transports herself and other people to a destination controlled by Teresa. (Unnamed) Trivia *She is based on Vocaloid3 Aoki Lapis from Vocaloid. *She is named after Teresa from Claymore Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Gemstone Mage